Mister Flash
This character profile reflects what is commonly known or believed about Mister Flash within the city of Kingsmouth. It may or may not be accurate, but your character can be assumed to have heard everything on this page. Please feel free to add to it as your character contributes to the rumor mill. '' 'Overview' Mister Flash has lived in Kingsmouth since the late 1980s, He claims Birmingham, Alabama as his previous city of residence, and Detroit as his city of origin. He's pretty close-mouthed about his background, but has earned respect in Kingsmouth as Hound as well as Gangrel Priscus. He's been trying to find someone else to do the talkyface political stuff in Kingsmouth's queer Council structure, but so far nobody's lasted more than a single Council Meeting. 'Personality' Mister Flash has all the political subtlety of a half-brick in a sock. In the game of wits, he arrives unarmed. He's gruff, loyal, and dedicated to doing the right thing (as he sees it). He's usually seen in a worn, butter-soft leather jacket, except on formal occasions when he switches it for a newer, spiffier leather jacket. He's a straight-talker, straight-shooter, and he doesn't like fancy word games. He takes his responsibility as Priscus seriously, and speaks of the Gangrel as his pack despite his disapproval of the individual choices of the other Gangrel in town. To any Unconquered who get offended that he uses 'Mister', which they feel to be a specifically Invictus title, he claims Mister is his first name. 'Rumor has it...' * Flash shows up for every single Mass, and it really seems like as far as he's concerned Kylie SanGiovanni can do no wrong. He comes when she calls, dotes on her, and jumps to obey 'suggestions' she gives. Maybe more of that Sanctified Sorcery? *Looked like he was gonna make out with Benedict at the last Mass. This guy is /devout/. Had the whole sermon memorized and was whispering it under his breath in time with the preacher. * He secretly fears women, perhaps due to abuse in the past. Don't say that to his face, or you will soon lack a face. * He ''really hates being Priscus. If you could beat him in a fight so he wouldn't feel like he had to be Priscus, then he would give you a ghouled pony and dye his hair pink. Okay, maybe just the pony. *Not a single appearance as Hound in the last six months. Plays no role in Kingsmouth's social life. Doesn't even sit his Council chair. Why is that man Valued again? **Not a single appearance apart from when he torpored Jericho Pierce for committing diablerie, you mean. Got stabbed through the heart twice and it didn't slow him down, but he was pissed off about his jacket being damaged. *Mister Flash invented 'evidence' from The Shadow to get James Adams into trouble. What is he up to? *Mister? Not really his first name. ** It totally is. His parents were probably beatniks who thought the name was "sophisticated." One of many reasons he doesn't like the Invictus; they're too "sophisticated." *Mister Flash is paranoid, and never sleeps in the same location two days in a row. *He carries a gun, but he'd rather take the fight up close and personal. **He sometimes calls those who've fought along-side him 'shield-brothers', like he was some kind of Viking, and holds them as close as kin. *Mister Flash still rides with a biker gang, though not the same one as from before his Embrace. *Anyone who tries to intimidate Mister Flash is forever after regarded as his enemy. *Nothing's more important to Mister Flash than loyalty. He holds fair-weather friends at a similar level of respect as child molesters and people who talk in the theatre, whereas people who honor their promises regardless of the cost earn his respect. *All the fancy word games and elaborate social rules of the Invictus make Mister Flash's teeth itch. Sometimes you can see him twitch. *Mister Flash's monosyllabic verbal interactions bely a serious case of brain damage. Flash2.jpg Flashgrowl.jpg Category:NPC Characters Category:Gangrel Category:Priscus Category:Lancea Sanctum Category:Kindred